The invention relates to a disposable syringe which is more tamper proof and safe than the disposable syringes of the state of the art. At present there exists an ever increasing risk of exposure to contaminated needles of disposable syringes. Such needles may at times even carry infectious material of life threatening diseases. There is always a risk of infection present with the state of the art disposable syringe because the needle is exposed before and after use by the person handling the disposable syringe and therefore is capable of accidentally pricking this person. Therefore, the risk of being accidentally pricked by the exposed needle during the handling of the state of the art syringe is an ever present danger. Furthermore, even after use of the state of the art syringe, there still exists the risk of accidental exposure of infectious material by those handling the waste material, i.e. being pricked by the used needle forming part of the waste material. The state of the art method of capping, closing or concealing the used, i.e. "contaminated" needle requires accuracy and caution while still presenting a considerable potential risk of accidental pricking.